


Love Story

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [49]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Sansa Stark, talented piano student, walks into her new home and envisions her future with promising assistent lawyer Jon Snow





	Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of Jonxsansafanfiction's love songs event on Tumblr

**** Sansa walked through the small apartment as if it was the first time she actually saw it. 

The walls were bright white and still smelled freshly painted. The doors stood slightly ajar to make sure they could still open them in three weeks time. No pictures were on the wall. Yet. The pictures would be the very last things to add. 

But despite the bareness and despite the freshness the small apartment already felt more like home than the giant house her parents had had. 

And it was all because of Jon. Because this apartment was not just hers, it was also his.

Her parents had offered to pay the rent for a while, until Jon had climbed the ranks and would earn more than minimal wage, until Sansa would have completed her studies and could audition for a big orchestra. 

But Jon had refused.

Sansa entered the living room. 

The furniture was quite simple and bought from a second hand store a few blocks away. The flowers on the couch were already fading. The smell of smoke was soaked up by the wood of the table. And there were traces of pencil on the wooden bookcase. 

She had always taken her luxury for granted. She had always believed that everyone had the newest flat screen television and everyone had every possible game console, even though they never really played on it. And yet she didn’t miss it at all.

And it was all because of Jon. Because the furniture wasn’t just hers, it was also his.

They had accepted one donation from her parents though. It occupied half the living room and they had had to sacrifice the dinner table they would have liked to add, but it was the one thing Sansa couldn’t live without.

With a smile on her face she sat down on the music stool behind the gleaming black piano. She placed her fingers on the keys and automatically they started dancing. 

Debussy, Mozart. Bach. Berlioz. The Beatles. Nina Stallone. 

The melodies flew just as easily as her own breath and while the music filled the room she allowed her mind to drift off and dream of the future. 

The house was small and yet she could imagine their children making a mess of it, running around in their underwear, riding a cockhorse and playing hide and seek. She imagined Jon running after them, cursing them and loving them at the same time, holding them in his arms and refusing to let them go again. 

And in the middle of that chaos she would still be playing her songs.

She would play them soothing songs to fall asleep. She would play them comforting tunes when they felt alone. And while she would play all the happy waltzes she had memorised, Jon would teach their children how to dance. 

Their little girl would stand on his feet while he twirled her around. Their little boy would look up at him in awe while trying to copy all his movements and his grace.

And where other mothers would read their kids fairytales from storybooks, she would tell them the story of the Sleeping Beauty ballet and she would sing them the sad tale of the Erlkönig. 

And Jon would listen to each story just as mesmerized as his kids, even though he had heard her stories at least a trillion times before already, when Sansa had been rehearsing them and had tripped over the unknown and unfamiliar notes.

And when Jon would be the successful lawyer he was certainly going to be one day, they would take their kids to the theatre. They would teach them to appreciate opera, even though all their classmates would call it old fashioned. But they would also take them to musicals and plays and to concerts of the pop idols that would blast through their speakers when they had grown to be teens.

And in between all this, Jon would take them to the ice rink where he had learned how to skate, where he had played his first ice hockey matches, where he had learn how to win and how to lose. And they would fall countless of times, but Jon would help them up just as often. And maybe they would become ice hockey players too. Or they would fall in love with soccer, or lacrosse, or baseball.

Maybe one day their kids would tell them that they didn’t want to go to the theatre anymore. That they grew tired of hearing the same songs over and over.

And whatever they choose and whoever they wanted to be. Jon and Sansa would still love them just the same.

Because one day they would find someone, like she had found Jon, and they would start their own life, in their own house or a small apartment. And just like Sansa they would feel like truly coming home. They would become the main characters in their own little love story.

And while all those thoughts and images clouded her mind, time passed. Minutes, hours and eventually it was the opening of the front door forcing her to return to reality. 

“Sorry…” Jon scratched the back of his neck when he entered the living room. He had a deep frown on his forehead and his dark curls were messy, blown by the strong autumn wind. “I didn’t wanna disturb you.”

But Sansa smiled and she stood up from the stool to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. “You’re not.” She leaned back and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

And long after their kids would have started their own lives and love stories. When the house wasn’t filled with constant chaos anymore. Jon and Sansa would still love each other. Her heart would still skip a beat whenever he came home from work. And he would still stare at her with only admiration in his eyes whenever she was studying on a new masterpiece for her next concert. 

And whether they would live in a bigger house or still in this small apartment. They would still be happy and satisfied. They would still be at home. They would still have everything they truly needed. 

Music and Love.


End file.
